Una nueva oportunidad
by Manec
Summary: Después de la muerte de Blossom, ¿qué podrán hacer Bubbles y Buttercup para seguir adelante?


CAPÍTULO 001:

¿QUÉ PASÓ? ¡EL MAL PRESENTIMIENTO DE MOMOKO!

Momoko caminaba hacía su institución con una pequeña sonrisa; pensar que desde hace ya cuatro años que se convirtió en súper heroína junto a dos chicas más, que hoy en día las podía llamar mejores amigas, e incluso se atrevía decir que las veía como las hermanas que le faltó tener.

—¡Hola, Miyako! —saludó con entusiasmo la chica del cabello naranja.

—Hola, Momoko —respondió la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Has visto a Kaoru?

—¡Hola, chicas! —Como si Momoko la hubiera invocado, la pelinegra comenzó a correr hacía donde estaban sus amigas.

Cuando Kaoru alcanzó a Momoko y a Miyako, Miyako comenzó a caminar hacía la institución, siendo seguida de cerca por sus dos amigas. Kaoru observó a Momoko, intrigada; ésta estaba moviendo sus dedos con rapidez, y cada cierto tiempo mirada detrás de ella. Si no fuera por estar pendiente del camino Miyako también se hubiera dado cuenta.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó preocupada.

—No, sólo es un mal presentimiento. De seguro que no es nada —sonrió amable; Kaoru también sonrió, pero su preocupación solo aumentó con esa explicación. Ya hace días que Momoko estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento, pero esperaba que lo que dijo fuera cierto, que no fuera nada al final.

Las tres empezaron a caminar a su aula; desde ya hace tiempo tomaron la costumbre de llegar primeras al salón. Mientras caminaban, algunos de sus compañeros la saludaban, porque con el pasar de los años su belleza se acentuó. Ya en el salón se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la profesora Keane junto a los demás alumnos entraran, y no había pasado ni cinco minutos de clase cuando los cinturones de Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru comenzaron a brillar. Miyako y Kaoru se mostraron emocionadas; la ciudad había estado muy tranquila esos días, y a pesar de que era bueno, ya empezaban a aburrirse. En cambio Momoko hizo una mueca; el mal presentimiento había vuelto.

Las tres levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo.

—Chicas, ¿qué sucede? —les preguntó alarmada la profesora.

—Profesora, mi cabeza tiene dolor de columna.

—Mi estomago se está comiendo mis otros órganos.

—Y a mi me está doliendo la costilla del pie.

—¿Podemos ir a la enfermería? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo las chicas, intentando sonar enfermas.

La señorita Keane, preocupada por la salud de sus alumnas —las cuales se enfermaban constantemente—, asintió. Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru musitaron un rápido gracias para así levantarse de sus asientos; fingieron caminar de forma lenta en el salón, y cuando estuvieron seguras de que ya nadie las observaban, empezaron a correr hacía la azotea. Ya allí se transformaron.

—¡Hyper Blossom!

—¡Rolling Bubbles!

—¡Powered Buttercup!

Blossom abrió su comunicador con rapidez, pero con el miedo carcomiéndola por dentro, aún así, no dejó que sus compañeras vieran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Bubbles y Buttercup se pararon cada una al lado de la líder, para así ver en la pantalla del comunicador al profesor Utonio, Ken, y a Poochie.

—Profesor, ¿cuál es el problema? —indagó con seriedad Blossom.

—Poochie detectó rayos Z negro en el bosque de Nueva Saltadilla. Vayan y deténganlo.

—De acuerdo —aceptaron al mismo tiempo las súper heroínas, para así emprender vuelo al lugar dicho por el profesor.

Mientras más cerca estaban del bosque, un calor abrasador se sentía con más intensidad, haciendo que las chicas súper poderosas comenzaran a sudar a mares. La preocupación de Blossom creció más —algo que la peli naranja cría ya imposible—, y miró hacia delante, donde Bubbles y Buttercup estaban volando.

Por favor, que todo salga bien, rogó en su mente, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

Al llegar al corazón del bosque las tres adolescentes sintieron como si su corazón se detuviera, y un sudor frío recorrió por su espalda. Frente a ellas estaba el villano más maquiavélico que había existido jamás; Él. Tenía una apariencia distinta a la última vez que lo vieron; tenía puesto un vestido, y unos tacones negros de gran altura, y a pesar de verse afeminado, seguía inspirando miedo.

—Él —murmuró con dificultad Buttercup.

—Sí —afirmó burlón—. Me alaga que aún me recuerden.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿no te habíamos derrotado ya? —preguntó con valor Blossom. No entendía muy bien como reaccionó tan rápido, pero se sentía feliz al ver que no se dejó amilanarse por Él.

—Que bueno que lo preguntes, rosa. Por un momento, incluso yo lo creí así, pero no sé como, y realmente no me importa, porque recuperé mis poderes, y ahora lo que quiero hacer es vengarme de ustedes.

El eco de unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar; las chicas empezaron a ver a su alrededor, hasta que vieron al causante: la momia. Ésta no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que la enfrentaron; un cuerpo corpulento cubierto por vendajes ya gastados y sucios. Lo único que se podía ver de su cuerpo eran sus ojos, los cuales eran de un rojo sangre y brillaban con intensidad. Sus ojos se abrieron, entre en asombro y el susto de verla allí.

—¿Lo recuerdan? Está vez les quitará algo mucho más... vital —terminó Él con una escalofriante sonrisa.

Blossom observó con horror como largas vendas se acercaban a ellas y sus amigas, y un solo pensamiento coherente pasó por su cabeza; salvar a Bubbles y Buttercup. Las empujó, y fue ella la que quedó atrapada. Las vendas ya desgastadas por el tiempo la apretaron más, y Blossom soltó un grito de dolor; un dolor agudo se había instalado en su corazón, y a cada segundo se hacía más fuerte.

Los ojos de Buttercup se abrieron, y su cara reflejaba terror puro; Bubbles tenía los ojos aguados, ¿qué le estaba haciendo a Blossom? Buttercup intentó ser fuerte, por lo cual rugió molesta:

—¿Qué le estás haciendo?

—Oh, aún no lo han adivinado. Que aburrido. —Él las miró decepcionado, para después sonreír emocionado—. ¡Le estoy quitando su vida!, ¡su vitalidad! ¡Eso estoy haciendo!

—Es imposible —dijo en apenas un murmulló Bubbles, pero su voz temblaba, gracias a la incertidumbre que sentía.

Pero por mucho que quisieran negarlo Bubbles y Buttercuo sabían que era verdad. La piel bronceada de Blossom paulatinamente se volvía pálida, casi pareciéndose al mármol; sus ojos comenzaban a perder su brillo característico, y sus gritos se iban escuchando cada vez más bajo. Su vida si estaba siendo absorbida y era horrible verlo.

—Chicas —pudo decir con gran dificultad Blossom—. Vayan con el profesor, yo estaré bien.

Bubbles iba a negarse, no la iba dejar sola. ¿Cómo estaba tan segura de que iba a estar bien si cada vez estaba peor? El tiempo se estaba acabando y lo último que quería hacer era alejarse de su amiga. Pero Buttercup aceptó; tal vez podrían llegar a tiempo, evitar la tragedia.

Ambas súper heroínas emprendieron vuelo hacía la casa del profesor. Nunca antes se habían quejado de lo lejos que estaba la vivienda del profesor, pero ahora que estaban en una situación crítica lo hacían, y lamentaban no haberlo hecho antes.

Un horrible grito se escucho antes de que llegaran a la casa; sonaba como si la garganta del individuo se desgarrara, y al mismo tiempo se oía combinado con un llanto ahogado. Buttercup sintió como toda su sangre se congelaba en su cuerpo, sintiéndose de pronto inmóvil; Bubbles finalmente dejó que las lágrimas cayeran, porque sabía muy bien de quien pertenecía ese grito: Blossom.

Volaron lo más rápido que pudieron al centro del bosque, queriendo ver a su amiga viva, como ella misma lo había prometido, pero sentían sus cuerpos pesados, sin ánimos, y cuando llegaron su pesadilla se hizo realidad. El cuerpo de Blossom estaba inerte en el suelo; su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos sin brillo miraban a la nada, con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus mejillas, las cuales ya empezaban a secarse. Estaba muerta.

—Espero que esto les sirva como advertencia —comentó sínico Él; levantó por una pierna el cuerpo de Blossom, la cual parecía un muñeco de trapo.

Y aún sin sentirse satisfecho Él abrió un portal, y sin ningún cuidado arrojó el cuerpo inanimado de Blossom. Con una última sonrisa llena de sadismo y maldad, desapareció.

—¡Maldito! —gritó Buttercup molesta, sin importarle mucho cuando sintió un dolor intenso en su garganta, porque el dolor que sentía en su corazón en ese instante era mucho peor. Bubbles lloró con más fuerza; sus pulmones quemaban, ¿pero eso acaso importaba? Acababan de perder a una hermana.

Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, los chicos Ameba, la banda Gangrena y the Rowdywuff Boys Z se fueron levantando con lentitud, y cuando estuvieron completamente despiertos se observaron entre sí, confusos. ¿Dónde estaban?

—Vaya, al fin desertaron. —Todos los presentes miraron a Él extrañados (incluso algunos con odio), ¿no era que estaba muerto?—. No me miren así, he venido ha proponerles un trato. Necesito su ayuda para destruir a Bubbles y Buttercup. Blossom ya no es problema, ella ya está muerta.

—¿Cómo nos aseguras que sea verdad? —gritó Brick. Recibió miradas extrañadas de sus hermanos menores, pero las ignoró, no estaba de humor para responder dudas.

Él no se molestó, es más, sonrió complacido, y aún con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro encendió el televisor que estaba detrás de él, el cual estaba en el noticiero.

—En últimas noticias; la súper heroína Blossom fue asesinada hoy en circunstancias muy extrañas. Sus compañeras Bubbles y Buttercup no quieren entrar en detalles, pero si prometieron que el culpable lamentaría lo que había hecho. En noticias más alegres...

—Entonces, ¿aceptan?


End file.
